White Roses in the Wind
by Welbutrin Junkie
Summary: Secrets that were never told, are now known. Innocance is thrown into the wind as a young girl becomes a women. Is she growing up to fast now? Can a black dragon help her somehow?**Chapter Nine Up**
1. Prolouge

She sighed softly as she watched the sun set. Tomorrow she would be leaving for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry once again, to start her fourth year. Her brothers would be going into different years then her. Fred and George would be going into their seventh and final year. Ron, the youngest of her brothers, would be going into his fifth year, along with Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger.   
The three of them were always together, and it annoyed the hell out of her. But, she had to live with it. She was more advanced in magic then even Fred and George, although of corse they never knew that. They were to ignorant to think that little Ginny Weasley could have more power and knowledge then them.  
Only a few more years, then she would be out of this hell hole. Away from everyone: Fred, George, Ron, Percy, Mum and Dad. Bill and Charlie weren't so bad, and they were gone anyway. She could have lived with them there.   
"Ginny! Time to go to bed! We have to get an early start tomorrow for Kings Cross!" Ginny sighed again upon hearing her mothers voice, then turned away from the night that had come all to fast for her liking, although she so loved the night.  
"Yes mum," Ginny replied and walked upstairs and fell asleep in the Weasley house for the last time for a while. 


	2. The meeting That Was Destined as Sure as...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or places in this story. I may add a few spells of my own, but those are mine. Aside from that, I only own a binder, a drawing pad, a three dollar mechanical pencil, a bunch of print outs, and lead for the mechanical pencil and my drawings.  
  
The wind blew threw her hair as she stepped out of the car and looked out onto Kings Cross station. She would be starting her fourth year that year. She looked back and saw, through red hair, her brothers getting out of the car, as well as the boy who used to be the object of her juvenile affection.   
Ron Weasley, her brother, was joking around with his friend, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. She was caught up in all that, him living after Voldemort had tried to kill him once, but now she didn't see what made him so special. He was only another sixth year boy with black, untidy hair to her now.  
Hermione stepped out after the two boys, her long hair hanging just above her waist by now. She had aged well, and was now a young women, instead of the girl she was in first year.  
Fred and George also got out of the car, after the others who currently attended Hogwarts. They were proudly wearing their Prefect badges. Even they didn't know how they had managed getting to be prefects, but somehow they had indeed managed.   
After her sons, Mrs. Weasley walked out of the car. "Fred and George, would you be so kind as to go get some trolleys for the trunks?"  
"Sure mum," the twins coursed and disappeared into the crown of people on the platform, although coming back in a few moments with trolleys to put the luggage on.   
All helped load the luggage onto the trolley carts, then they approached the platform and one by one, disappeared into the divider separating platforms nine and ten.   
Ginny looked up at the sign that said "9 3/4" on the platform on which she stood. This was the fifth time she had been here, although it would not be her last. She looked up at the scarlet steam engine before dragging her trunk onto it.  
The compartment Harry, Ron and Hermione occupied was also occupied by their friend Neville, so there was no more room for her there. Almost every compartment was filled. She went from one to another until she knocked on the last one.   
The compartment door slid open to reveal the large form of Crabbe. Inside Ginny heard a voice. "Well? Who is it Crabbe?" It wasn't just any voice. It was the voice of Draco Malfoy.  
Crabbe turned his head back to look at Draco. "It's one of 'em Weasley's, a girl," Crabbe said to him.  
Cold laughter came from the compartment. "Sit back down Crabbe," Draco said and Crabbe followed the orders like the good lap dog he always was, except he was never exactly what one would call eye candy.   
"And what would bring a Weasley here," Draco questioned Ginny. His blonde hair was pulled back the way it always was, his gray eyes grinning with the pleasure of being able to torment one of the Weasleys, the friends of Harry Potter, whom he hated.  
"T...The other compartments are full," Ginny stuttered. She had always felt uneasy around Draco and his cronies, and this was not an exception.   
"There's a seat here," Draco said with a bit of his trademark Malfoy smirk, nodding towards the seat next to him. "Goyle, get her trunk," He said, giving her no time to react and only to accept the invitation.  
Ginny, not knowing what else to do, stepped into the compartment. After a moments hesitation, she sat down next to Draco Malfoy. Draco was only a year ahead of her, but his power was very impressive, surpassing even some of the seventh year magic. Aside from all this, he was still in fifth year classes. In a way, she had always looked up to him, but also she feared him.  
Goyle picked up her trunk and easily heaved the heavy object into the compartment, setting it down in the corner.  
A small sigh came from Ginny's lips. This was going to be a long train ride...  
  
A/N: I will hopefully update soon. As in within the next few days. Seeing as this is not a dark fic, I can also write it at school and in front of my parents. Please Review. 


	3. Secrtes Unfolded Truths Be Told No Mor...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the evil sporks and the evil spoons and will one day own the world. I also co-own the japanese speeking panda bears who learned to speek japanese from 'Teach Your Local Panda Bear Japanese,' the book. None of these are in the story though.. I own nothing in here... although I do own some good books... *goes off muttering*  
  
Ginny stared out the window next to which she sat. If she could ignore them, maybe they would just ignore her in turn. But... that was a fleeting dream she would not be able to catch. "So Weasley, how's that dung bat of a brother of yours doing?" Draco said mockingly. Ginny's face held no emotion at the moment, which surprised Draco a bit. He knew she was always happy, and talking with her friends, and laughing. She decided to not provide any answer to this, and remained silent. "What about your parents? Is it true they had to sell some stuff to keep paying for your school?" He was clearly mocking her. He knew she could tell, yet she remained silent. "What about your books? Are you still lagging in those again?" He said, not expecting her to answer. "Are you still what weak little girl, or did you grow up during the summer?" He laughed, still mocking her. She couldn't take it anymore. She had sat there with her fists clenched the whole time, and she couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell do you want from me?!" She suddenly screamed, jumping to her feet. "Do you want me to tell you my family's poor? Do you want me to tell you I could be the best in my class if I didn't purposely get bad grades? Do you want me to tell you that I'm not the little innocent girl everyone thinks I am?" She had calmed down a bit and had managed to say most of it in an icy but slightly calm tone. Draco smirked slightly at this. He had always enjoyed it when people snapped. "If you don't want any of that, what do you want from me? What can I possibly give that you don't already have? Why do you want anything from me, besides to annoy me? You know nothing about me; you know about my family and so you think you know about me too! You don't. You know nothing! So shut the fuck up!" She was again screaming at him.   
Her face was red with anger; she was fed up with everyone talking to her like this.  
Draco blinked at this. He knew she was either lying, or telling the truth. Either way, it was surprising. Another reason he was surprised was because she had swore. He had never heard her swear, and had never expected her to. She was always little, innocent Ginny, and always had been to him and many others.  
Ginny slowly calmed down, then sat back down in the seat when no one spoke; she felt even more awkward then before. Why couldn't she just have shut her mouth and had not said anything?   
Draco blinked at her in confusion. "What was that all about?" He finally asked her when she provided no willing answer to his unspoken question.  
"I'm tired of everyone treating me like I'm the weakest little girl. I'm tired of them thinking there still is a 'good, little, innocent Ginny.' That's what. Everyone thinks I do bad on the exams because I don't study and I'm terrible at magic. That I don't care about much, but people just think they know everything about me! Not even my own family knows me damnit!" She was yelling again, so she took a few moments to settle down. "Everyone thinks that I'm fine and I have no pain or tears... That I've never felt any pain, or shed any tears... But they're wrong..." Her voice was nearly a whisper now.  
Draco blinked again. "How can you prove that you know the spells we study?" He asked her. She looked at the door as if making sure no one was going to come in before taking her wand out of her pocket as she rose to her feet. She whispered, "Nahname," and fire shot from her wand and became a dancing ring of fire just above Draco's head, making him look like an angel. Draco blinked and used his own wand to make the dancing flames disappear. She had done the spell expertly, and that wasn't even light magic... It was the magic of the dark arts. He suddenly believed her. He believed every word that came out of her mouth. A smile curled up onto his lips, more of a smirk then a smile really, a very Malfoy-ish one.  
He nodded to the seat that was next to him, indicating for her to sit back down, and also his approval. He had to admit, he was impressed by her little show of power. Although when performed by her, it looked easy, it was not an easy spell to cast. If she could cast something like that, she could certainly do many more like it, and some more advanced.  
She sat down herself, a smile curling up onto her own lips, until she stopped, realizing she was smiling.  
"Hey uh... Weasley! Where's you learn that?" Goyle said. He was clearly not the best in grammar.   
"From books in the library, or books I bought without my parents knowing," she replied without any further asking; she was staring out the window again. All four of them were already in their Hogwarts robes; the train started to slow and Ginny put her wand away. All four of them walked off the train and Draco said, "Perhaps we could be friends." Before she could reply, he had left into the crowd. She smiled a bit and thought, 'Maybe this won't be as boring a year as I thought it would be...' 


	4. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the evil sporks and the evil spoons and the Japanese speaking panda bears... Becky owns the chicken. I own the spoon on my mouth. Thank you.  
  
She watched the sorting, but she wasn't paying attention. Ginny looked up at the sky; she knew she should be in Slytherin, but she had been sorted already. McGonagall said she could do it again, and that she would. She heard her name called. "Wesley, Ginny!" People whispered as she stood up from the Gryffindor table and made her way to the front of the room. "Why is she getting resorted?" "Shouldn't she be in Gryffindor?" She ignored the whispers as she sat down on the three legged stool, and the old hat was placed on her head; it still slid down over her eyes. "Hmm... A nice and clever mind... But ambition rules over it greatly... And many other qualities a Slytherin should have..." She heard it say in her mind. "SLYTHERIN!" It yelled aloud and a smile crossed her lips as she hat was taken off her head. "Bloody hell!" Ron yelled. How could his own sister not be in Gryffindor? There just had to be a mistake!   
But no, there was no mistakes made when it came to the sorting of houses. Except for Ginny. The mistake it had made was putting her in Gryffindor, but it had corrected that mistake now.   
The Slytherins cheered, although most of them half-heatedly. She would show them that she wasn't the Ginny Weasley they thought she was. She would rearrange their way or thinking about her. No more 'Little, Innocent Ginny.'   
Draco made Pansy move, and she stood up in a fluster and walked to sit with her friends. How DARE he insult her like that! And it was her fault. She would pay. Yes... Pansy started to form a plan in her mind and whispered to her friends, although no one else could hear them.   
Ginny sat down next to Draco when he beckoned for her to, and neither were listening when Dumbledor started to make his speech. It was the same speech he made every year; there was nothing new. After the speech was done, the mouthwatering food appeared in front of them.  
Ron, at the Gryffindor table, soon forgot about what had happened to his sister when the food appeared, and proceeded to stuff his face best he could. Harry mimicked Ron, and got a good slap over the head from Hermione, and then they ate in peace.  
Draco however, when he started to eat, didn't stuff food into his mouth. He chewed his food before swallowing(*gasp* *Others gasp* Gasp damnit, gasp! *Yells at you* Good), like you're supposed to, except Ron didn't seem to be chewing his at all.   
When the feast was done, Ginny was the first to stand up. "I have to go look at some of the books I was given," she said quickly to Draco before leaving.   
Ginny had found out when she had gotten to Hogwarts this year that she was to partake in fifth year classes, instead of fourth year. Mcgonagall was convinced that Ginny could do fifth year transfiguration better then a seventh year, and that was not the only reason she was transferred. She excelled in other classes as well, just not on tests, which made her get C's.   
Pansy and a few others soon chose to take their leave as well, walking in the same direction as Ginny. But, that was to be expected.   
It was, after all, the way to the Slytherin common room, so Draco didn't see anything wrong with it. He did have a fleeting thought, though, so after a few minutes he decided to follow the girls. The blonde haired boy walked to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, but found no one. He looked around him and soon spotted some blood. It might have been where someone fell and scraped their elbow or knee on the cold, stone floor.  
He started to follow the trail of blood that he soon found. He could hardly keep in the gasp that wanted to force it's way out of his mouth upon what he found before him.   
Ginny was in a little ball; her wand apparently had been thrown down the hall, because it could just be seen. She was shaking violently, and Draco immediately knew what was wrong with the girl. Thoughts raced quickly through his mind as he knelt down at her side; she had physical wounds as well, not just magical, but he would deal with the magical one first.  
He whipped out his wand and quickly muttered the counter curse to the crucio curse, and Ginny soon stopped shaking. Draco knew it would still hurt for some time, but it did not hurt as much when the horrible curse was taken off.  
Little did Draco know that it was not only the curse that was paining her. Below her sleeve, on her right arm, a mark was being burnt into her skin. She bit her lip so not to cry out, and Draco was confused. The mark under the fabric twisted until it formed a skull, with a snake coming out of it's mouth.  
The pain faded away soon and she relaxed, despite her physical condition. "Ginny?" Draco said in a whisper and he slowly and gently uncurled her from her little ball; she looked like she had been beaten.  
Ginny looked down at herself for a moment and sighed a bit; she would have to do the healing herself, seeing as she couldn't explain this to the nurse. She didn't even seem to notice Draco was there until she looked directly at him. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, flinching as pain flared up her left arm and she fell back down as a colorful string of words escaped her delicate lips.   
Draco helped her sit up with gentle hands and asked her, "What happened?" His voice was a bit quiet; he had never seen anyone his age beat someone like this. And to put the Crucio curse on them... In Hogwarts, too. How stupid that person was!  
"It was... Pansy and some of her friends..." Ginny managed to get out, trying vainly to ignore the burning sensation on her arm. She knew she did not need to explain what had happened. Ginny saw on his face that was lit by the torch lights, that he knew what had happened to her.  
A growl slowly arose from Draco's throat when he heard Pansy's name. The school slut, none the less. But she did have friends, some of which would help her with this. He sighed a bit as he looked back at Ginny; his eyes no longer looked like the eyes of a young boy who insulted The Wesleys and the golden three, but he looked like an old man. An old man who had been tortured.   
Ginny looked away from him then, not wanting to see the awful weariness in his eyes. She felt arms wrap around her and ever-so-gently pick her up beneath her knees and back. She settled up against his chest as Draco started to walk; she didn't need to see him to know it was Draco. She just knew. The small girl in Draco's arms was soon fast asleep.  
Draco was maddened beyond belief. How could a fellow deatheater do this to someone in a place like this? What if they had been caught? What if he hadn't caught Ginny in time? He knew the answer to this question. Ginny would have died there. She needed healing, and fast. But who could he go to?   
He immediately changed his direction towards the stairs as he whipped out his wand. Draco was never the best at healing. He could destroy something, but building it up again was another story. He had never been taught well by anyone, except the charms teacher.   
The blonde haired boy knew of a person who could help Ginny though. And that girl would willingly help the young girl in his arms. He cast an invisibility spell on both of them before he finished getting up the stairs, then made his way towards the library where he was sure he would find Hermione Granger.  
  
A/N: Please tell me if I spelt something wrong. I'll start the next chapter soon, hopefully. 


	5. Trust Among Enemies

Disclaimer: I own nothing... I think. If there's a song in here, I own that. Please ask if you wish to plagiarize. Believe me, if you give me credit for it, I won't care. But ask first damnit!  
  
"What do you want?" The brown-haired girl in front of him snapped. Draco Malfoy stood in an unused hall with Hermione Granger. The boy had pulled her away from her studies, and she was not very pleased with that.  
"And take that invisibility spell off. I feel like you're going to stab me or something," Hermione said. She knew very well that it was a possibility that he might, but she sensed the urgency in his voice. "Don't scream," he said before saying the counter spell. Hermione gasped and put her hands over her mouth when she saw the battered girl in front of her in Draco's arms.  
"What did you do to her?!" Her words were a harsh whisper and she started trying to take the young girl away from Draco, but he pulled out of Hermione's reach.   
"I did nothing. I found her. I'll deal with whoever did this. But, I need you to heal her," Draco said to Hermione. She looked a bit doubtful. "Please... I can't take her to the nurse. Pansy did this with... the cruciatus curse. I have a feeling Ginny has to do with something she shouldn't be dealing with," Draco said quickly.  
Hermione nodded. She knew that he would answer no more questions she had to ask, so she said, "All right. I'll do it. You have to take me to her room though... I'll need to heal her in a bed."  
Draco nodded and walked swiftly towards the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. The brown haired girl followed him, checking to make sure her wand was in her pocket.   
As they entered the Slytherin common room, all fell into silence as they saw who entered. No one questioned about the bleeding girl who was in Draco's arms, nor about the Gryffindor who followed.   
Pansy was standing in the corner with some of her friends, the ones who had done this to Ginny. She looked over, and a small smile curled up onto her lips. She whispered something to her friends before they quickly walked off. Draco glared at them. Hermione, putting two and two together, as she often did, figured those were the people who had done this to her friends younger sister. She nearly lost her footing when they reached the stairs, because she was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't seen them.  
There were a few snickers as they started to walk up the stairs, but Hermione ignored them. She had come to do something, and she would do what was asked of her.  
Draco swung open the door to Ginny's dorm room which she shared with a few other girls. "Out," he snapped at the few girls who were there. Some went out quickly. Others looked at him for a moment, then followed their Conrads. No one wanted to be by The Dragon when he was angry.  
Hermione shut the door behind her when the rest of the girls were out. Did Draco really hold so much power over his piers? She didn't have time to ponder that. She walked over to Ginny's bed and sat down. Draco laid the small girl on the bed gently, then looked at Hermione. "I'll leave her to you. I have someone to deal with," He said.   
Hermione could tell from his tone of voice that he was not pleased with what had happened, so she nodded. For some reason, she thought that she could trust him to attend to what had happened. Maybe it was because he seemed to angry about it, or because she just wanted to believe it.  
Hermione started to heal the girl in front of her, and she soon heard the door shut behind her. She healed Ginny late into the night, and fell asleep on the floor when she finished.   
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N: Sorry people about the short chapter. But hey, the next chapter should be up soon. I might start writing this in school too, so the chapters will be updated quickly. Also, at the moment my Internet doesn't work, so you might be getting three chapter updates at the same time instead of two. (This one and the last one being two. The third would be the next chapter.) Please Review, and thank you for reading. Blessed be. 


	6. The Skull and the Snake

Disclaimer: I only own my song that I have yet to put in.   
  
He walked up the flight of stairs, enraged by what had been done to her. Without knocking, he opened the door to the fifth year girls dormitory without a second thought. Some of the girls who were not in the best of wear (some of who were only in towels) screamed and hurried into the bathroom.  
Draco growled a bit as he pulled out his want and pointed it at the girl who was Pansy, and her skin suddenly acquired a milky color. What was he going to do to her? Had the little girl snitched?  
"How DARE you do something like that Pansy! What in the name of the seven hells were you thinking?! What if you were caught? What if someone found her before I did?! You left it on her Pansy! She knew what had happened to her! What if she told someone?!" Those who were in the room slowly backed away from Draco as he yelled at the girl in front of him.  
"What if, what if," Pansy said in that annoying tone of hers. "That's al your saying, what if. She wasn't found before you, she didn't tell anyone. Besides, I don't think she will. She looked scared out of her wits when he put it on her," she said with a cruel smile.  
That was when Draco slapped her. She gasped at the force of it and where he had slapped her, a red mark slowly appeared; the next day it would surly be a bruise. "You stay away from her, or You'll be sorry. Believe me, you'll be sorry," Draco said in her ear, his voice no more then a low, cold hiss and then he pulled away. He pocketed his wand and headed towards the door.  
The room was silent after he closed the door. Pansy sat there, stunned at what he had just done and said. He was protecting her. Draco Malfoy, The Dragon, was protecting a little Gryffindor who had somehow managed to get into Slytherin.  
The girls slowly came out and went back to what they were doing; no one said a word about what had just occurred, and Pansy was grateful for it.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
The blonde haired boy slowly opened the door so not to make any noise. He had been pacing around the castle for quite some time; it was about two o'clock in the morning by now.   
Hermione had fallen asleep on the floor, so he gently picked her up and laid her on one of the beds that was not being used. The brunet curled up under the covers, seeming thankful for the warmth that surrounded her.  
Draco sat gently down on the bed where Ginny sat and examined her with his eyes. Her major wounds, both inner and outer, were both healed. The only visible wounds left were minor scrapes and the such. He was glad that he had asked Hermione to help; he wouldn't have been able to do this.   
Ginny's sleeve seemed to be jumbled up close to her left shoulder as if someone had pulled up her sleeve then put it back down hastily. He assumed Hermione had to inject something, or something like that when she was healing Ginny, so he took no heed of it.   
Eventually, he himself drifted off to sleep there next to her.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Hermione shook him gently the next morning and he groaned softly. "Let me sleep some more... I don't have to get up yet..." He turned over and bumped into the sleeping Ginny and he opened his eyes, suddenly realizing where he was and hurriedly got out of the bed.  
The memories of what had happened last night soon flooded his head and he looked towards Hermione who looked as if she had just gotten up. "Will she be all right?" Were the first intellectual words that came out of his mouth.  
She nodded a bit. "It... depends on how you would classify that, really. Physically, she will be fine. She has some minor bleeding inside one of her inner organs, but I healed that right up and as you can see, most of the outer wounds are healed. But... there's one thing..." Draco nodded and gestured for her to show him, so she walked over to Ginny's left side and sat down on the bed softy, so not to wake the girl up. Delicately, Hermione lifted up the girls sleeve up to her elbow to revile a horrid looking tattoo.  
The tattoo was of a skull and it had a snake coming out of it's mouth. There was nothing pretty about it, and that was to be expected. It was black at the moment; Draco knew it had just been made. He seemed a bit paler then usual, then he sighed a bit.  
"Please don't tell anyone, Hermione... If you do... Then it's a loose, loose situation. She'll either be captured by the ministry, or killed by the dark lord before the ministry can get their hands on her," Draco said. And they'll kill the rest of us too... Every last one, he thought to himself.   
He couldn't let Ginny be killed because of that. Why was be being so protective of her suddenly? He bearly knew the girl. That would have to wait. Right now he would wait for Ginny to wake up. He needed to talk to her. 


	7. More Secrets Inside a Young Girl

Disclaimer: I still have yet to figure out where in the name of hell I'm going to put in that song... I've even started singing it in school. No copying my song damnit! Anyways, the plot is mine, the song is mine, the dialogue is mine, but the characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I tried using spaces instead of using tab in the last chapter when I started a new paragraph... but it still started out to the side for some goddamned reason... *sighs* Does ANYONE know how to fix this? If so, please tell me.  
  
A/N2: I would like to thank everyone who reads this story, and I would like to ask you to please review it as well. *Going to try HTML right now although it may not work*   
b To Crimsonfirebolt /b Yes, Draco singing the "Fun" song WOULD be scary... b to Nicole (Feltonfanatic) /b Um.. hi... Kinda just wanted to put you in here Nicole  
b To Sol /b Thanks fore reviewing sis!  
  
The blonde boy watched her as she slept. Her red hair was unruly at the moment, but that was to be expected. She looked so innocent there, lying there like that. She seemed to almost have an angelic-like aura around her. But he knew how this girl on the bed in front of him was not what she appeared to be.  
As once said, you should not judge a book by it's cover. That turned out very true in her case. The seemingly innocent girl held so many secrets. The girl who he once made fun of and hated, he now felt he could relate to in some ways, yet in some ways he felt completely different from her.  
Why was he so perplexed by this girl? Was she really this enigmatic? He knew the answer. Yes. Why had she chosen to join the deatheaters? Why had she wanted to switch houses? He thought back to the incident on the train, remembering what she had said. "Do you want me to tell you that I'm not the little innocent girl everyone thinks I am," she had yelled at him, and he remembered it well.  
Had she been planning to do this all along? Was she planning everything? It was too much to think about now. Pansy would be punished, he was sure of that. Pansy had harmed another deatheater, and Voldamort would make sure she paid her debt.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ginny made a small whimpering noise as she slowly awoke from her peaceful sleep. "Ginny? Are you awake?" Draco's voice was quiet as he spoke, so not to alarm the girl.  
She gave a small, sleepy nod. "Where am I?" She said through a yawn.   
"You're in Hogwarts, up in your dorm room," was all Draco said.  
"Then why are you here? Boys aren't aloud up in the girls dorms usually..."  
"Are you feeling all right Ginny?" Draco asked her, ignoring her previous question.  
"I'm all sore... Everything hurts... and I'm really..." she trailed off when she slowly remembered what had happened. "The usual after affects, is all," she finished after a few moments and Draco nodded a bit. So, she did know some of the dark arts. That was good, for her at the least..   
She shrugged the tinniest bit as Draco watched her, unsure of what to say. Should he ask her about the dark mark being on her arm? He wasn't sure if he should or not, but he knew that he had to ask her about it, weather he wanted to or not.  
"Ginny?" He asked, looking up at her now. He had been staring down at the bed sheets the whole time.   
"Yes?"  
"Why... Do you have the dark mark on your arm?" He asked after a moment. After asking, he found that he did not want to know. He did not want to understand why she wanted to be with them. But what was said, was already said.  
A/N: I'm leaving this chapter as a cliffhanger. ^^ *Dodges flying sporks and assorted junk* Sorry! I'm going to be at my grandmas tomorrow (thursday) so I can't type ;-; So I thought I'd get up the sixth chapter now. I'll start writing the seventh at my grandmas house ^^ Blessed be and Nanami bless 


	8. Acceptance Into Darkness and Trusting

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the song that will PROBABLY be in this chapter. If it's not, I will make up another one to go into this chapter.  
  
The looked at him for a moment, then started, "You don't want to know."   
The words she spoke rung true in the air for a few moments, then disappeared from hearing, yet the words stayed in his mind. He knew what she had said was true, but he could not bring himself to speak.   
"You know why though, so why do you ask? You have one yourself," Ginny said as she reached over and rolled up his arm to reveal the same tattoo that was on her arm. "You know what it means to wear one, so why do you force yourself to ask me?"  
He was not sure what to say. Yes, he knew the meaning of the tattoo that was on her arm, but he wanted to hear it from her. What she had said had proven what he knew.  
"But why give yourself to him?" He asked. He knew some of the things that Lord Voldemort did to the female deatheaters, yet they continued to serve him willingly. He did not know why they did this, he truly did not.  
"Evil can be very tempting, Dragon. You probably know that, and you also know the answer to your own questions. If you ask questions to which the answers you already know, then you will never learn anything."   
He was almost scared of Ginny, the way she spoke. Her voice was emotionless and cold, and it scared him to hear her like this. Her voice was always filled with joy and happiness, but now it was empty. This was why she had given herself to Voldemort. Because she didn't care anymore.   
He could tell that she no longer cared. It was all for fun now, that was it. Life was a game, a game that no one could win. Yet she played that game, making up the rules as she went along. There was no point in the game anymore though. There was no beginning, nor any end. There was no way to beat the endless game that played people like pawns, the way people played one another.  
She didn't care when the game was over, nor did she care about when it started. She cared not about the future, nor the past, yet she did not care about the present either. It was all a game... A game that, when you lost, you had to pay a large price. And everyone lost.  
In all truth, she did not trust Draco. She did not want to trust him, either. Trusting him meant that she would have to give herself up. If she fell, he would have to help her back up. She didn't want to trust him.  
She nearly flinched when she felt his tight embrace around her, and instinctively she returned it, which surprised him. He pulled back and tried to smile, but he found he could not. He slowly stood, and part of her wanted to stop him, but she did not.   
She reminded herself that she didn't want to trust him. She didn't want to trust anyone. She had been hurt to many times to trust people now. No one knew how she had been hurt, but she had been, inside. She didn't want to hurt anymore, and that meant to stop trusting.  
Draco looked back at her for a moment, before walking out of the girls dormitory. As he walked down the stairs, some of the girls gave him odd looks, while others tried to flirt with him, but he ignored any and all who acknowledge him in one way or another.  
Why did I hug her? He asked himself. Part of him knew why. Part of that girl seemed to empty, no emotion at all. She seemed fully in control of her life, yet not in control of anything at the same time.  
In a way, she was completely helpless against what was happening to her. Now that everything was set up, she could only go along with what would happen to her. He couldn't stand seeing that kind of helplessness happen to her, so he had wanted to comfort her, although he would not admit that to even himself. The thought of The Dragon comforting someone was absurd, even in his own mind.  
He wanted her to trust him, and he wanted to trust her. It was insane in even his mind, but he found it true, although the reason to it eluded him. He felt that they somehow needed to trust one another. He shook the feeling off quickly. What was he thinking? He shook his head at himself. No, he didn't need to trust anyone!  
Even if he would not admit it, if she needed help, he would help her. His instincts told him to, and at times that was all he had. He had to trust in himself, and he wanted her to be able to do the same thing.  
The two simoutainously felt the burning sensation on their forearms. Ginny slowly got out of bed and put on her black, hooded robe, disappearing out of the castle with the others who were also followers. None were seen as they slipped into the forbidden forest and then appeared in a graveyard.  
In the center of the graveyard, there stood Lord Voldemort himself, cloaked in the same black as the others were. Ginny took her place in the circle that was forming, her place beside Draco oddly enough. She couldn't see his face because of his mask, but she knew he was there all the same.  
"We have a new addition to our group tonight," Voldemort hissed slowly, extending a hand towards Ginny, making a small, evil smile form on her lips. "Her whole family is, or was, in Gryfindor at Hogwarts, but she managed the honor of belonging in Slytherin. And she joins us here tonight for her initiation into my service. If she lives, then she will join us amongst this circle once more."   
His voice was as cold as ice, running down Ginny's spine, yet somehow there was a comforting side to it. She could sense how cold it was around her, and how cold his voice was, yet she found nothing wrong with it.  
"I would be honored to be in the service of milord," Ginny replied respectfully, sweeping a deep bow, making a cruel smile curl up onto Voldemorts lips.  
The man in the center of the circle took his wand out and hissed a single word. "Crucio."  
Ginny knew how she was expected to play this game, so she stood still as the pain racked through her body. She bit her lip, her fingernails making little, bloody, half moons in her palms. But she would not cry out, nor would she crumble to the floor.  
After a good ten minutes, he muttered the counter curse, and she finally let her legs give out. She fell to the floor with a soft 'thump' sound, but Voldemort looked pleased.  
"Very good Miss Weasley. You may join us, and take your place among the circle." His words slithered out of his mouth as he spoke as if he were a snake.  
A smile crossed her lips as she slowly stood up, despite the intense pain that it caused her. Draco held out an arm and steadied her, and she did not stop him from doing so. But how did she knew he would not let her fall? She was indeed beginning to trust him.  
  
Brave the heights as The Dragon soars  
Hold onto reality as you watch him fly  
You must grab on; must risk falling  
Unless you don't want to reach the sky  
  
The sky won't come down to you  
You've got to reach up high  
Or you'll never fly  
Never be up high with the stars  
  
You can't ride The Dragon without trust  
You've got to trust... You've got to trust...  
You might fall off; The Dragon will catch you  
But you've got to trust... You've got to trust...  
  
You'll never soar through the sky You've got to grab on...  
You've got to grab on...  
And reach the sky  
  
They walked together back to Hogwarts, him still steadying her as they walked. Pain racked her body with every step, and she stumbled a few times, but Draco always caught her.   
  
Dragons can be dangerous  
Their eyes are cold; their touch harsh  
Words can pierce the soul  
But what is said isn't always the truth  
  
Angry words are often careless  
The Dragons fire is often hot  
No one knows what lies ahead  
You must take a chance; you've got to try  
  
You can't ride The Dragon without trust  
You've got to trust... You've got to trust...  
You might fall off; The Dragon will catch you  
But you've got to trust... You've got to trust...  
  
Throw your worries away; no more tears  
Let rain now be someone else's crying  
No more time for fears like these  
Grab on ...and if you fall  
Let him catch you...Let him catch you...  
  
He tucked her in when she laid in bed; she was already asleep. Draco looked down at her, his gray eyes at the moment soft, which was rare for him. He tore his gaze away from her and slowly made his way back to his own dorm room to sleep. As he fell into sleep, he wondered, Is she starting to trust me?  
  
You can't ride The Dragon without trust  
You've got to trust... You've got to trust...  
You might fall off; The Dragon will catch you  
But you've got to trust... You've got to trust...  
You've got to trust... You've got to trust...  
A/N: I FINALLY FOUND A PLACE TO PUT MY SONG! *So happy about that* I think it worked in well with the story. I didn't read it over, so it probably has some mistakes but I wanted to post it before Easter. ((It's only 11:03, so it's not Easter yet.)) Also, my friend Nicole wanted me to post, so I wouldn't have been able to until Monday if I hadn't posted now.  
  
A/N2: This song helped me make a decision about if I should tell the guy I had a crush on if I did or not. I ended up having a friend tell him, and now we're going out. I was singing the song "Grab On" ((The song above)) during school for a few days before I told him, but now I'm glad I got someone to. Happy Easter and Passover and other holidays!  
  
A/N3: This is my longest chapter yet! Four pages all together ^^ 


	9. The Telling Off of Pansy

Disclaimer: I own nuthin'. I have no money. My boyfriend isn't rich either. Don't sue me. *Huggles Brian just cuz he seems huggable... and because she can*  
  
A/N: I have a new formatting, so now you can tell the difference between one paragraph and the next -.-;   
  
Ginny let out a small whimper as she woke up; her entire body ached from the night before. The ache slowly disappeared, but was quickly replaced by tiredness. It swept through her body like a wave across the sand, consuming her. The only thing different, was that the water did not stay on the sand. The tiredness did stay.   
She heard the door open and turned her head towards it; her head was still on the pillow, even if she had been up for more then ten minutes.   
  
Draco walked into the room, carrying a tray of food that had two plates on it, and two goblets filled with water. He sat down in a chair after he pulled it up to her bed, setting down the tray of food on her bedside table.  
  
"What do you want, Draco?" Ginny asked in a wary voice. Her voice strained a bit as she talked, and Draco took note of this.   
  
"I thought you might want something to eat. If you don't, then too bad. You need to eat something, weather or not you want to," The boy with blonde hair beside her replied.   
  
She groaned; Ginny didn't think that her nausea would put up with anything he fed her, even if it were just bread and water. She had the feeling though, that he wouldn't let her not eat, so she merely nodded.   
  
Draco held up a spoon to her mouth. She couldn't see what was in it, but she let it slide down her throat as she swallowed it. It was warm, not quite hot, so it didn't hurt as she swallowed it. She soon picked up the spoon form Draco's hand and fed herself, finding the energy to do so now.  
  
He watched her as she ate, making sure she was okay and then he started eating as well. He kept his eyes on her though; they held no emotion, and were shadowed. He was lost in his thoughts: Why was helping her? Why did he care at all?  
  
The door swung open as the girls from the dormitory walked in. Some of them eyed Draco curiously, but all of them remained silent until the last girl filed into the room. The door was closed, and Pansy turned around to see Ginny sitting up in bed, and Draco eating his food, but keeping a close watch on the girl  
  
Laughter broke out from her lungs as she saw the scene in front of her. "It seems that the Draco has finally fallen for some little girl who can't even stand on her own two feet!" Pansy's words cut through the air like a knife through warm butter, and there was silence after her words. A smirk was on her lips; she already knew she had done damage.  
  
Draco raised his gaze o her coldly, making the girl flinch slightly, meekly turning her gaze away from him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny beat him to it.   
  
"Why would you care, even if he did?" The little red head's voice was clipped as she spoke to Pansy. "Unless... Pansy has a little crush on The Dragon." Ginny's voice changed then to a taunting tone.  
  
Pansy reddened. "What sort of-"  
  
"Hmm... The little girl's blushing, now is she? Could it be true then? Does Pansy have a widdle schowol girl crush on The Dragon?" As Ginny spoke, Pansy continued to redden, partly from anger, and partly from embarrassment.  
  
"Why you little..." Pansy said, her voice low with the rage that was slowly filling her.  
  
"Bitch?" Ginny finished for her. "I guess I am a bit of a bitch, aren't I?" Giggles started to come from the girls around the room, all of whom were listening to the conversation very intently.  
  
Pansy growled softly, then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her in her rage.  
  
For a few moments, there was nothing but silence in the room. Ginny sat there, grinning to herself, and then she resumed eating. A few others around the room were also grinning openly.  
  
Draco continued to stare at the door for a few moments before he also resumed eating. Ginny had just put on quite a show. But how much longer would it be before Pansy finally snapped? 


	10. Blood and a Blade

Ginny slowly got better, and she was soon back in her classes. Draco kept a close eye on her though.  
  
One day he watched one of the seventh year Slytherin boys approach Ginny. Draco got as close as he could without being seen by either of them.  
  
"So, Will you?" The boy asked her. What was his name again? Draco Racked his mind for the name until one of the names finally clicked. Zack, that was the name.  
  
Draco saw Ginny smile slightly, although he recognized the look in her eyes; He knew what had been asked. Zack had asked if she would go out with him. He probably would have been playing with her. But instead, it was going to be just the opposite.  
  
"Sure," she replied with a small mischievous smile on her red painted lips. "Just remember one thing, Zack. Sometimes, the cutest kittens, have the sharpest claws." Ginny leaned up, placing a soft kiss on the unsuspecting boys lips before starting towards her next class.  
  
Draco quick caught up with her. "You're bad, you know that?"  
  
She chuckled softly, the sound strange when it came from her lips. It was not something she did often, but Draco was permitted to hear her laughter. "After going though shit, you'd be, too."  
  
Draco started to say something, but up ahead they could see the Golden Three. Ron turned his head and saw the two walking towards them, and he snorted.   
  
I can't believe you're my own blood, Ginny. Here you are, walking with a i Malfoy /i, all dressed up in Slytherin Robes. It's an utter disgrace!"  
  
"Then rest at peace knowing, Ron, that I'm not," Ginny said; Ron blinked a few times in confusion. "They toys with your little mind, Ron, to make you think I was your blood sister. I was eight when your parents adopted me." Ginny smirked as she watched Ron's expression of sheer surprise crossed his face.  
  
She pushed past the three and turned into one of the unused corridors.  
  
"Why are we going this way?" Draco inquired. He knew well that this was not the way to their potions class they were currently supposed to be in.  
  
((God I hope this HTML works...))  
  
i c It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Then to face all this pain here all alone /c /i  
  
"Go to class," was all that Ginny said as she leaned against the cold wall behind her. She breathed in deeply, and gave a soft sigh.  
  
"What's wrong, Ginny?" Draco did indeed seem concerned about the girl in front of him.  
  
"I said, go to class!" Ginny's voice was sharp, and even not Draco would dare argue with her.   
  
"Be careful," he said as he turned to walk towards the potions class. "Don't be too late, and don't get lost." He said the last part as a joke. Snape usually didn't care all that much is Slytherin students were late to his class, unless they didn't finish their work.  
  
Ginny shook her head at him and started to walk towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
i c Something has been taken  
  
From deep inside of me  
  
A secret I've kept locked away  
  
No one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show  
  
They never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head  
  
For years and years they've played /c /i  
  
Draco went to the slyherin common room after potions. Ginny had never come to the class, and he wanted to know if she was all right or not.  
  
After failing to find Ginny in the common room, Draco headed up to her dorm room. He swung open the door slowly, but no one was in the room. He nearly disregarded the piece of parchment that laid on Ginny's comforter on her four-poster bed. Picking it up, he read it to himself, and his eyes widened.  
  
i Dear Draco,   
  
I sincerely apologize for what I am doing. I'm afraid that it's finally my time to leave. You will find my body close to the forbidden forest, next to the lake. I'm sorry.  
  
With love, Ginny  
  
That was all that there was. Draco stood there for a few moments, stunned, before bolting out the door. i c If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all my shame to the grave   
  
I would  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
I would take all my shame to the grave /c /i  
  
Tears and blood mixed with the cool, dark blue water of the like. She watched as the blade dropped into the lake from her shaking hand; she couldn't hold it anymore. The blade sank slowly out of sight, deep into the depths of the lake. Blood arose to the surface, floating like red paint. Except, it wasn't: it was her blood.  
  
i c It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Then face all this pain here all alone  
  
Sometimes I remember  
  
The darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories  
  
I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
  
And never looking back  
  
And never moving forward do  
  
There would never be a past /c /i  
  
Ginny's vision blurred, and she closed her eyes for what she hoped would be the last time. She listened as the droplets of blood fell into the lake. Warm blood pooled in and around her wound before sliding down onto her hand to fall into the lake.   
  
c i If I could change I would   
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all my shame to the grave  
  
I would  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
I would take all my shame to the grave. /i /c  
  
Ginny smiled a genuine smile: She knew she would soon be free. The pain she felt inside... It hurt so much. She sighed softly and opened her eyes, looking into the water in front of her. She couldn't even tell if it was her anymore. She closed her eyes and smiled again, tracing a scar up her arm. Her father... It still hadn't faded, that scar he had given her.   
  
c i Just washing it aside  
  
All of this Helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
Is so much simpler then change  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Then face all this pain here all alone /i /c   
  
Her thoughts were starting to become like her vision was: blurred. Lightheadedness overcame her. Then, everything slowly became numb. There was no more pain, no more thoughts, no more sight, and no more sound to her ears, or so she thought.  
  
Distantly, she could hear someone yelling. What were they saying/ the thought was quickly washed away from her mind; she didn't want to know. She could bearly feel the warm arms wrap around her, and then, all fell into darkness. A deep void that Ginny hoped to never be pulled out of.   
  
c i It's easier to run  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move I made  
  
It's easier to go  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
I would take all my shame  
  
To the grave. /i /c  
  
AN: Goddess and Nanami, please let this HTML work... Anyway, sorry it took so long to get up, people. I've been kinda busy. See, I had it all written up. I was just too lazy to post it. ^^;; Felton-fanatic can vouch for me. What will happen in the next chapter? Will Draco get there in time? And who IS the person who is there? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! 


End file.
